Country Boy
by Ro Nordmann
Summary: A simple baker's life. A girl to call mine. All simple wishes for a simple boy. All I ever wanted was a piece of heaven here on earth. She knocked into me, like lighting out of the sky. I simply couldn't stop myself. She will forget why she wants to leave this town, and she'll be mine, my girl. Written for FANDOMFIGHTSSANDY


**Country Boy**

by Ro Nordmann

Summary: A simple baker's life. A girl to call mine. All simple wishes for a simple boy. All I ever wanted was a piece of heaven here on earth. She knocked into me, like lighting out of the sky. I simply couldn't stop myself. She will forget why she wants to leave this town, and she'll be mine, my girl.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

:::

At the early age of eight, I knew what I wanted my life to be like. Had it all figured out. Everyone around me wanted fame and riches, to get as far away as possible from Rome, Georgia. Instead of growing and thriving here, my peers wanted to leave all this behind. Yet to me this was home. Not that it meant I wouldn't like to see more of the world. It was just that I was really proud of where I came from, not caring that my humble roots came from a simple bakery at the center of town. To my eight year-old brain, this town was a piece of heaven, that I was lucky enough to have been granted.

A simple baker's life.

That was my father's legacy. One in which I was very much intending to follow and flourish. Not like my older brothers, who spat on their patrimony and left without looking back. One joined the Marines, all set to serve his country, while the middle Mellark was probably in jail somewhere.

A girl to call mine.

The younger and naive Peeta had dreams of an ideal and perfect soulmate. A girl with a braid on her long dark hair, that would swing on her back as she walked and gray eyes with a deep penetrating gaze, capable of striking anyone mute. Yet for only me they would shine; lighting up my heart at first glance.

All simple wishes for a simple boy.

There were never aspirations higher than this. All I wanted was my piece of heaven here on earth.

Now, barely eighteen, not all the items have fallen into place.

Life happened, leaving its war wounds behind.

:::

"Hey Peet! Is there fresh bread? My mom wants it straight out of the oven."

Finnick Odair was a strange bird. Not a boy nor man, he was simply out of this world. No one can beat him at sports, and he was a mean truck racer. I've only beaten him once, and I owe Annie, for flashing him in that race.

I would've graduated high school with him, but I dropped out last year. It was for the best, since school wasn't for me. I was always looking for ways to cut class and doodle on my notebooks. I had my future set on being a baker like my dad, and by the age of twelve I pretty much knew how to be a great one. I learned from the best.

Pesky experiences have altered the course I imagined for my life. My dad's sudden illness was the biggest catalyst for my brothers' bailing on us; I had to step up. As for my mother, she saw a way out and she took it. Some drifter paraded around like a peacock, she snapped on the bait, never to be seen again.

Did I miss her?

No, she had no heart or love but for herself. It was better she had gone. My father didn't need her or her bitterness.

Today was a bad day. He couldn't get out of bed. The pain radiated all throughout his extremities, leaving him incapable of walking or moving around.

"You'll have to wait about 10 minutes, Finn. By the way, did you really propose to Annie? That's insane, man."

Finnick was browsing the display, looking for some treat he could mooch off me.

"Mellark, you're a jealous s.o.b. That's what you are. I remember when that Delly was all over your junk. You thought the moon rose from her ass. Don't act all high and mighty, indifferent and aloof. Annie is my one and only. I'm sorry Delly wasn't yours."

Hearing her name stung. But the truth was Delia Martinez was old news, one of my pesky experiences.

In my overzealousness, I was lustful and blinded, easily corrupted by an over-bleached, man-eater. A much older temptress that tangled me in her very well constructed web, with my mere 15 years. She was the opposite of my dream girl, loud and boisterous, completely self-absorbed, concerned with her own well-being and pleasure. I became just another notch on her bedpost.

It was sinful and illegal, quite the scandal for this little town.

"That is why you should come with us to the monster truck rally. You need fresh air and fresh meat to prowl. Try out your sea legs. Does it even work anymore? Do you know? I don't see any injuries to your right hand...if it was me, I'd be sore from jerk-"

"FINNICK! SHUT THE F- UP!"

We received glares from the current customers. I wanted to bash his head in.

Typical Finn, acting blatantly crude and disgusting.

But he won, and I relented to his wishes.

"Fine. I'll go with you to the rally. I won't make any promises about hooking up with anyone though. That's up to the fates to decide."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"If it wasn't for Delly, you'd still be a stinky virgin, I tell you. See ya later this evening. Remember, we leave at 5:45pm. Don't be late. Say hi from me to your dad.

He left with a loaf of fresh bread under his arm.

:::

"Stop pouting, Peet. You're gonna scare the girls away... it doesn't look attractive in a male."

His hands were all over Annie. I was sure they would be disappearing at any moment. To be honest, I was a itsy-bit envious of their comfortable relationship. They had been in each others lives forever, and would from now on.

Forever, until death do us part.

I wanted that... yearned for it. I looked away and tried to enjoy the commotion going on around me. Thresh was up next to compete against Cato. From the looks they were giving each other, it seemed it was a run to the death. I rolled my eyes at their dramatics.

It was a mistake to come here. I wasn't in the right state of mind to enjoy this type of testosterone, measure-your-dick contest.

But I was so wrong...so so wrong.

She knocked into me, like lighting out of the sky. It sounds like I'm exaggerating a bit, but I'm not. A totally unexpected turn of events, all from having her eyes looking anywhere but the front.

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't looking. Are you-"

"It's my fault for standing like a dunce in your way, darlin.'"

Her face changed into a frown, her forehead scrunching up and her eyes glaring at me.

"I'm not your darling, Blue eyes. I've already apologized, so that's that. Now, if you could be so kind as to move out of my way, before you hurt yourself."

She pushed forward, as if she knew where she was meant to go. Her faux confidence was kind of a turn-on...well it was fucking sexy. As she walked away, I could hear her mumbling curses and complaining.

"Stupid Uncle Haymitch... I should've just hitchhiked to New York. What's so great about the South anyway? UGH! Fucking crazy drunk old goat!"

I simply couldn't stop myself.

"If you want a guide, I'll take you on a tour and show you what's great about the country. There's more to us than getting drunk and watching others make fools of themselves, I assure you...miss."

She automatically stopped in her tracks. I heard her huff in annoyance to my interruption, and clear breach of her private tirade.

"Did I ask you, Blue Eyes? Did I say: Hey I need assistance, would you be so kind and take me on a tour of your lame-ass state? Get-a-fucking-clue and leave me the hell alone! Bunch of interlopers and peeping toms, the lot of you..."

"So I'm Blue Eyes... and you are Gray Eyes... By the way, my name is Peeta, Peeta Mellark. And you are?" I held out my hand.

I knew I was pushing it, but I really wanted her name. Her steel colored eyes locked on my blue ones, trying to figure me out. I stared right back without fear, as I wanted to prove myself worthy of her. I expected her next words would be "These aren't the droids you're looking for," using a Jedi mind trick on me, to escape. It meant my mind was weak, powerless against her vulnerable to mind control. Yep, I've watched Star Wars too many times. Fucking Finnick.

My hand floated there for more than a couple of seconds, as she pondered her decision. It wouldn't be life threatening to simply say her name to me. If she was staying around here, it wouldn't be difficult to find out, as she clearly stood out like fresh oven baked pecan pies on display back at the bakery. And unfortunately I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Even Finnick was eyeing her up and down. Thankfully, Annie put a stop to his unnecessary ogling.

"I... I have to go. Nice meeting you, Peter. Have a nice life, with your nice friends, in this nice town."

I had to stop her from moving, from walking away from me.

"Do I offend? Hmm... I think not. I took a shower, before showing up here with my so-called friends, whom did, in fact wanted me to hook up with some random stranger. Do you think I have a chance to find something more meaningful with you?"

I was giving her my famous Mellark smile, showing my white teeth and everything. I could swear, for a second or two she had stopped breathing, as her eyes stared at my face. It was my turn to give her my smug smirk back.

"Look... I'm not from around here. And as you can probably guess it wasn't something I wanted to do. I don't wanna be a major bitch to you, since you are trying to be... what's the word... "hospitable", but I gotta go. So... bye."

She tried to dart to my left, but I was fast enough to touch her forearm.

"What's your name, Gray Eyes. Don't leave me hanging without knowing your name. I need a name to tell my grandchildren when they ask how we met-"

Finn was giving thumps up, and Annie was trying to control his gestures. It was freaking hilarious, but my attention wasn't really on them, but on the infuriating woman-child in front of me. My hand grazed her skin, and her breath hitched at the touch. It had to mean something.

"Katniss. My name is Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you, Peeta."

I guffawed at the fact she tried to insult me by not remembering my name before.

"I've got you, Gray Eyes. You'll never forget me, I can tell. It's nice to meet you too, Katniss. I think you'll fit right in, if you only give us a chance. Give me a chance."

And for the first time, I saw the beginnings of a smile on her shimmering lips.

"Katniss! There you are! I thought I had lost you to some red-neck farmer who had charmed the city out of you...well almost. How's your father doin' Mellark? Haven't seen him around lately..."

Haymitch Abernathy had been one of the few friends my father still had. He had pushed everyone away, even including me. It was difficult to face the reality of waking one day and seeing his world unhinged by circumstance.

"Bad days have been showing themselves lately. I'll tell him you asked 'bout him."

He looked between us, and then I remembered my hand was still touching Katniss. His gaze watched intently where we were connected, causing Katniss to step back.

"I see you've met my niece. She's just moved from Jersey, and not liking it one bit. I say tough. It is what it is, sweetheart. You gotta make dues with what you got. And it's me... Well, isn't this tragic. I see you've met our dear Peeta, one of the good ones. You sure know how to pick 'em, child. Give my regards to your dad, Peet. Let's see if I come around and give him a piece of my mind one of these days. Let's go Kat, since I've lost enough money tonight."

He walked towards his truck, without looking back, sure enough that his niece would follow.

"Once again, it was nice-"

"When can I see you again, Katniss?"

Her cheeks reddened, and it was then I noticed I had taken hold of her hand.

"Overconfident, aren't you?"

"I know what I want. So what do you say? I know where you live... let me show you what country living offers. If I don't succeed in convincing you, I'll buy you a ticket out of here, to wherever you wanna go, deal?"

:::

"Where are you taking me?"

I looked ahead, one hand on the steering wheel, while the other yearned to hold her hand. She had dressed in jeans and a simple t-shirt, nothing fancy. It was as if she wanted to blend in with the scenery, but it was impossible. Her eyes and her demeanor told a different story. She felt like an outsider, trapped in a world not of her own making. It was my purpose to change her mind, to make a place for her here, alongside me.

"You'll see."

She huffed, and crossed her arms, staring out her passenger opened window.

"I prefer it when you can't stop talking and you're trying to sweet talking me into doing your bidding. All this vagueness is irritating."

A pothole dislodged her from her seat, making her collide into my side.

"You really need to install seat-belts on this thing. I could've gone out the window."

I laughed in response. She really worried too much.

"Trying to explain why you rammed into me, are you? Just say you missed me. I can live with that."

She moved back to her side as fast as she could, while glaring at me deliberately.

"Don't flatter yourself, I thought that was not something a southern gentleman would do."

I rolled my eyes at her. She really had seen "Gone with the Wind" too many times.

"First off, we aren't in the 19th century anymore. Second, I think I've been a gentleman so far... I haven't copped feels or tried kissing you when I met you. All I wanted was your name...and a date. And here we are. Try to enjoy our outing and not slouch or pout, that is unbecoming of a lady."

She was outraged, and I have to say I loved every expression of her anger.

"Are you mocking me? Turn around, take me back. I don't want to be around you anymore. You are vexing and insufferable jerk. I prefer Haymitch's crazy geese over to be in your presence."

I stopped the truck on dirt road, causing a dust cloud to blind us temporarily.

"If you want to go back, I'll take you back, but before this day is through, I'll be kissing you senseless and you will be kissing me back, Katniss Everdeen. You will forget why you want to leave this town, and you'll be mine, my girl. For now, just let me drive and enjoy the beautiful day God has gifted us with."

She simply nodded, apparently speechless for once. I couldn't think I had won the war, this was only square one.

:::

"Peaches? We are picking peaches directly from the trees? This is your idea of fun date?"

Her face was scrunched up, as if she smelled something foul. I was pretty sure I had cleaned up the truck from the last time we went deer hunting. It didn't smell bad to me, but it could be to the fact it is home to me.

"We can pick as many as we want. You can eat 'em later after we pay for our barrel. Have a little picnic by the shade of a willow tree, maybe do some stargazing when the sun sets, and get to know one and other properly."

I shrugged, trying for nonchalance, but it was futile to pretend I was hoping for more, for a kiss, for her to fall in love with my town, with my life, with me.

Sae was waiting for our arrival at her checkout post, basket in hand, just as I had requested. She would be my fairy grandmother, if those existed in the real world.

"There's my good boy. I have missed ya 'round these parts. How's that father of yours? I should send him some of my homemade remedies, it will cure all that ill right away. And who is this young lady by your side? My goodness! What beautiful gray eyes you have child! And look at that braid! Just lovely, I used to have hair like that, makes me jealous of your youth. Try not to take my Peeta away from us. He is the heart and soul of this town."

It was my turn to become a shade of pink all over. Sae loved me like I was family, and I truly did love her. Her kindness had no bounds, as she helped anyone in need. As Katniss tried to keep her distance from the old lady, I took my chance to converse in confidence with dear old Sae.

"Did you-"

"Do not fret, boy. Sweet tea is inside, along with some sandwiches. If you want some ice cream I got some, but you'll have to come back for that. She really is lovely, but not very... you know-"

"She's not Delly, you mean. No, she's her own person. I just need to show her what country living is like, that way she won't want to leave, ever. I know I can make her fall in love... with Georgia, and she won't miss Starbucks or that damn Wi-Fi signal she's been complaining about."

Sae gave me her toothless grin, with her all knowing eyes.

"She'll love you, that girl ain't no fool. She'll fall in love with you, my darlin' boy. There's no resisting you and those blue eyes."

I searched for Katniss, wanting to know her every step. She had gone ahead, already picked a peach, looking at it as if it was the first time she had seen one.

"That's what she nicknamed me the first time we met... Blue Eyes. I have it made, all I gotta do is sing "I've got you under my skin" to her, and she'll definitely fall head over heels in love with me."

"She's all under your skin? Damn boy, you best be careful she don't take off with your heart. I don't wanna see you hurtin' like your daddy, that's no livin'. You deserve all or nothin' at all."

She pinched my cheek, as a loving gesture, but it really hurt. I knew deep down she meant well, and was trying to tell me to protect myself from heartache, as I knew from experience it could destroy a man's life.

"Go on, off with ya! Be respectful! See y'all later!"

I walked towards Katniss, as I saw her start to fill her container with the fresh picked peaches. I saw her eye one with a covetous look, it was endearing. I wanted those eyes to desire me just the same.

"Wanna try that one? Go ahead."

Giving an incredulous look, she relented to her curiosity and took a bite.

"Good?"

"This has got to be the best tasting peach I've ever tasted. You gotta try it!"

Her enthusiasm was catching, and I wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life. It was the real for first time I saw her excited over something other than leave all this behind, along with her grouch of an uncle.

I decided to be pleasing, and took a bite from her offered peach. It was the perfect mixture of sweet and tart, with the right ripeness. She was watching for my reaction, but all I could think was her lips would taste like the peach, and I preferred to taste it from her lips. Like in autopilot my face started leaning closer and closer, and strangely she stayed put.

Would she let me kiss her that easily?

Just as I was about to close in on her mouth, she placed the peach against her lips and look a lick. She was teasing and playing with fire.

"You wanna tease and lick? Let's see who begs for it by tonight, Miss Everdeen."

Taking another bite, she gave me her smug face. Clearly she knew what she was doing to me, slowly torturing me with her mouth so close to mine and taking it away.

"We'll see, Mister Mellark."

She fucking curtsied and ducked away, like a southern belle, leaving me behind as she chose another tree with ready to pick peaches. As I was filling my bucket, I saw something flash by me. It was Katniss, it seemed she wanted to play hide and seek. I allowed her the advantage, but she didn't know the farm as I did. I could predict which spot she would pick without difficulty, she was easy prey.

"PEETA! Come and catch meeee!"

She kept moving, trying to keep ahead, moving between the trees, as I leisurely took my time.

"Aren't you gonna get me?"

"But I will my Katniss, for this is only one way for you to choose me instead."

I was right behind her, as she looked for me hiding behind the shed. Easy prey, indeed. Swiftly, I enclosed her in place. My mouth touched her ear, and her scent hit my nose. For some reason she smelled like peaches to me, and I was tempted to lick her to make sure.

She momentarily tensed and then relaxed in my embrace.

"Y-you got m-me."

I turned her around, making her stare directly into my eyes, the eyes I wanted to stare forever. Did she know? Could she read my thoughts, my wants and my desires with just looking at the blue orbs?

My forehead touched her head, as I leant closer. I really wanted to kiss her lips and taste her. So close.

"Arf! Arf!"

It was Sae's golden retriever Boggs scratching on my leg, wanting my attention. He was damn persistent.

"Down, Boggs! Down boy!"

I tried to laugh my disappointment away, but it was clear I was beyond frustrated by the interruption. Katniss knelt down and started to pet and kiss Boggs, as though she knew him all her life. Another thing to add to the list of things I loved about her.

"He's lovely. I've always wanted a dog, but...are we eating with Sae?"

I wanted her to continue, only her face looked forlorn, it was fortuitous that Sae had chosen to come and find us.

"Boggs, you crazy old dog! There you are! I'm sorry he came uninvited. He just loves Peeta so much. Are you taking a break? You need to eat, feed your guest Peeta. Your dad would've fed her a whole cake by now! How I miss him..."

"Don't worry your fragile heart, Sae. We were about to stop and eat somethin.'"

I took a hold of Katniss' hand to direct her to the place I had chosen to eat our lunch. It was under a willow tree, the blanket had been already set, with the basket. I smiled seeing as Sae had taken up herself to set the mood with a bouquet of wildflowers a top the basket.

"I have to admit Blue Eyes, this place is just refreshing. I've never seen anything like it...anywhere I've been before. I see why sometimes it would be good to leave the city and just breathe."

Her eyes stared at the blue sky with wonder, while her mouth expressed her ease. I thought it would be even tougher to convince her there was more to simple rednecks and crashing trucks full of mud patches.

"Maybe I'll take you riding next time... There will be a next time, right my Gray Eyes?"

I was giving her my conquest smile, the one Delly said was panty-dropping and all so delicious. Thinking of her made me grimace. Sure, I was naive and stupid, and gotten a broken heart over the whole affair, but Delly had taught me things too. I was sure if not for her, I wouldn't be here beside an ungettable girl.

"I don't like horses... Don't they smell? What if I fall? What if-"

I chuckled at seeing her flustered over riding a horse. She was definitely a city girl.

"No need to worry. You can ride with me, on the same horse that way you won't fall off. I'll hold you tightly to me, I promise."

She attempted to hide her blushing cheeks, but it had been too late. And now it was my turn to stop my wandering hands from brushing onto the lovely color.

"What are we eating?"

"Something simple, I don't want to overwhelm you with too much excitement in one sitting. Some sandwiches will quench our hunger, then we can continue to pick peaches if you like... Oh, look Sae added some Muscadine wine! I bet you've never tasted it. It's a grape-like fruit harvested in the Southeast. It's very nutritious, therefore you can try and who knows? You might like."

Once again, Katniss scrunched her forehead, but acquiesced to drinking the wine.

"Oh that's sweet! Don't know if I could drink it all. I-I have to thank you, Peeta Mellark-"

"Thank me? The day isn't over yet-"

Her hand touched my lips, and I was inclined to lick her fingers, but refrained, waiting for her next words.

"You have been a gracious host today, when I've been... not so gracious with you. I do thank you for taking the time, when you could be with your father... or some other country girl head over heels in love with you. So, thanks."

Rather eloquent my Gray Eyes, I held my chuckle internally.

"Well, there's more to explore and enjoy together. What can't be done today, we can surely take on another day... I do have to work in the bakery as it's my livelihood and my dad, he needs me. But let's not get our mood down. I wanna drive you to the water tower, that way you can see from up high, and we can drive through the fields and smell the wild flowers in the air. You won't miss the unending traffic, I'll bet on that."

I winked for good measure, and she smiled back. Was that easy? Will I get to make her mine? Show her my small world, compared to the one she's lived in?

I so wished it so.

"Do you still have space for dessert? Sae wanted you to try her homemade peach ice cream. You would be insulting her if you didn't, I'm just sayin.'"

"Sae, I've loved everything about the food. The sweet tea, the sandwiches, the peaches... not so much the wine though. Too sweet. Hey Boggsie, come here boy!"

She ran after Boggs, and he was loving the attention. I was transfixed, watching her get more freer, as she let herself experience country life.

But it wouldn't last. Her phone started singing some rock 'n roll tune as loud as boom-box, and this stopped her from running around with the dog. It was as if he knew we would be leaving, his eyes looked sad and he started to whine.

Sae came outside to say goodbye. "That's enough Boggs! Time for you to come inside and eat your dinner Old Timer. It was wonderful having you here today, Katniss. I hope to see you again soon. You are welcome to visit anytime, even stay if you like. You need to see a night sky here, and enjoy the fireflies. Maybe go down by the creek, take this boy skinny dipping. I miss the good ole days. Peet, take care my darlin' boy. Call if you need anything. Anything at all."

We were back in the truck, she had the window rolled completely down, letting the early evening air come inside. As Sae had said it was ripe with the summer scents of the surrounding vegetation. Katniss took a deep breath and smiled.

"The air is so different here. No smog, no stink from rotting garbage left on the curb. I've never felt so effervescent."

I was curious as to why she moved here to live with her Uncle Haymitch, so I decided to broach the subject.

"Why did you leave the city?"

Silence followed, an awkward one. I regretted immediately my question.

"Haymitch Abernathy is...was my father's half-brother. My father passed away at the beginning of the year. My mother couldn't deal with his death, she started to waste away day after day. A nosy neighbor alerted the authorities and I was sent to my next of kin... here."

Rip it like a band-aid, I told myself. This was the moment to get through the hard conversations, right up front.

"Did you leave someone... a boyfriend back in Jersey?"

Her posture changed, as her back straightened and her face turned my way. Her eyes were glazed over, with held-back tears. My Katniss was trying to be strong, and not cry in front of me. If only she knew, I would park right here, and hold her until day breaks, if she wanted it.

"Gale... was my best friend. He...he was my world. I thought I would be with him forever. Seems forever comes with an expiration date, and a new girlfriend attached. I had never trusted anyone, but him. Gave him everything... and he just took it without regret. He was older, more experienced. He should've known better. Filling my head with silly notions of a future together let's runaway together kind of thing, when he simply wanted to change our status from friendship to lovers... I wish him... Well, I don't want to waste anymore time on Nathaniel Gale Hawthorne. But I do miss our friendship, and the way he knew exactly what to do to make me smile... Somehow you have done it even better, Blue Eyes. Yes, you have."

I wanted to drive all the way to Jersey and beat that Gale bastard unconscious, but at the same time, I wanted to hold her in my arms...maybe kiss her until she forgets everything about him. I have done it better, she said.

We arrived at Haymitch's beaten down house. "Thanks for a most memorable day, Peeta. I'm looking forward to your next adventure. Only you didn't kiss me senseless today... I guess next time?"

"Our next adventure... you will never want to leave this... or me. There will be a next time, and I will kiss you, and you'll kiss me back. Good night, Gray Eyes."

"Good night, Blue Eyes."

:::

"Sae wasn't lying when she said this... wow. How is it possible the lights on butts of insects would enthrall me so? Have you see the movie The Princess and the Frog? I was so sad when the firefly got squished... all he wanted was to be with his Evangeline. She was up so high, unattainable, unreachable... until death. It wasn't fair."

"I'm right here, Katniss. Not up in the sky, for you to strive to reach. I'm right here."

She locked her uncertain gaze upon my face, and I simply reacted. I kissed her softly at first, testing her willingness. It was the perfect setting, surrounded by fireflies. Not too far away the the murmur of the creek could be heard, with promise of more enjoyable endeavors. I wanted to see her free, letting go of a past long gone. No more lingering thoughts on the unattainable, the unreachable. I was right here.

She pulled back, her face looking flushed and her breathing labored just as mine. Her hand touched my forehead in contemplation, while I waited for her next words anxiously.

"I should've accused you of stalking. You've been after me since the night we met... Peeta Mellark. And yet..."

"Yet?"

"I regret nothing. Kiss me. Love me."

On the bed of my truck, lying on an old quilt I made love to my Gray Eyes, to my Katniss. I kept murmuring words, saying how much I loved her. It had to mean something, she had to stay, she had to be mine now. Her hands lingered on my back holding me close, as I pushed and pull inside her without stopping. All I wanted was to show her, with my body, with my mouth and my soul, how deeply she had inundated my life.

"Are you cold?"

"Not with you pinning me down, Blue Eyes."

She rolled her eyes, but I made sure she kept rolling them in pleasure.

"Yours..."

She was confused in the midst of my unrelenting thrust.

"Ah...c-can we talk... Yours?"

"Your Blue Eyes... Your Peeta. My Gray Eyes... My Katniss."

How to describe the most meaningful moment in your life? Her eyes glistened with tears as she gave herself to me, to the sky, and to her country boy.

There's no more talk of flying away, leaving this good for nothing town. She makes me ride shotgun as she guns the gas leaving a trail of dust behind, as she rides for the open road wild and free. She gave this life a chance, and somehow I made her mine.

My father loved her at first sight, and he started feeling better afterwards. Sae said it had to do with me living again. I simply don't know.

As I watch over the pies and the browning loaves, I remember that eight year old boy's dreams...

A simple baker's life.

A girl to call mine.

All simple wishes for a simple boy, that aren't dreams anymore.


End file.
